deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doug
}} '''Doug' is a minor character on Devious Maids. He is a barista with a major crush on Carmen Luna, whose singing career he is the biggest fan of. Harboring deep affections for the maid, he often gives her free coffee, to the annoyance of her friends, though this comes to a stop when his boss has a security camera installed. When assuring Carmen that he still finds her beautiful, the two of them end up making love, placing Carmen in a relationship she never expected to find herself in. Biography 'Season 3' }} Following the death of Blanca Alvarez, Doug supplies Carmen with free coffee because he claims that, despite all her friends knowing her also, Carmen is the one who grieves most deeply. Later, when Jacklyn Dussault wants to have dinner with Carmen's boyfriend - who is in fact Jacklyn's husband Sebastien - Carmen approaches Doug in the hopes that he will pretend to be dating her for the evening. He is thrilled to be presented with such an opportunity, even blowing off his Nana's 90th birthday so that he can spend time with her, and at the dinner he proceeds to impress both Jacklyn and Carmen with his intimate knowledge of Carmen and her singing career. He claims to be Carmen's biggest fan, and the dinner is going very well until Sebastien hits on a waitress and causes a big fight between he and his wife. When they both storm off in an argument, Doug points out what a jerk that guy is, leading Carmen to realize that he might be right. 'Season 4' }} Carmen is freaking out of the fact that she's turning forty and her discomfort is only added to when Doug hands her the bill for her coffee order, when usually he never makes her pay. This causes her to feel unattractive and, later, when she blows an audition by throwing her back out, she returns to the coffee house for a drink, and Doug tells her how much it costs, causing her to burst out crying. She explains how she feels old and like she hasn't achieved all that she'd planned and now she feels ugly too because even Doug doesn't find her attractive anymore, though Doug assures her vehemently that this is not the case. He points out the security camera nearby and tells her that his boss had it installed recently to ensure that the baristas stop giving away free stuff, which is why he's been charging her. However, if it were up to him, she would always get free coffee, and scones, and muffins, because to him she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. This flatters Carmen very much, and she proceeds to have sex with Doug, with him excitedly proclaiming afterwards that he can't believe that just happened. Carmen can't quite believe it herself, either. }} Doug approaches Carmen and acts in such a way that allows Marisol to determine that the two of them had sex. Carmen confesses to this, and the other maids are shocked to learn that Doug is the best sex she's ever had. Later, after having sex with Doug a few more times, Carmen complains that her daughter Danni is driving her crazy because, according to an email she received, she's asking around about her birth father. Carmen explains that it would be very bad if her high school sweetheart, Lucas, were to find out about their daughter because she never even told him she was pregnant, and she asks Doug if she can use his computer to reply to the email. He is only too happy to help, but, while on the computer, Carmen discovers a folder full of pictures of her, including shots of her sleeping and even one image with her head removed. She begins to fear Doug is some kind of deranged stalker and gets out of his home as quick as she's able. She fears dumping him though in case he freaks out, and so she asks Marisol for advice on how to get ''him to dump her, since Marisol is pretty great at driving men away. Marisol is merely insulted by this while Carmen later attempts to look ugly to drive Doug away, not that this works. Finally, she approaches him in his workplace and says that she'd like to break up, begging that he not kill her or anyone else. She mentions the pictures she found and he explains that he had those because he was working on editing her next album cover. Still though, she wants to dump him because he was nothing more to her than a fling. Doug, insulted, proceeds to contact Danni and tell her about her birth father, Lucas, as an act of revenge. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 308 01.png Promo 308 06.png Promo 406 01.png Promo 406 07.png Promo 406 08.png Promo 406 24.png Promo 407 09.png Promo 407 14.png Promo 407 15.png Promo 407 24.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters